Hold me 'till sunrise
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: Magnus is called in to investigate a case where two local students have been found desd by their friend. He develops feelings for the witness, Hanna, but soon finds out that she is hiding a potentially deadly secret... T for now, will go up later. Eventual Magnus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hold me 'till sunrise.**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_My only property here is my OC._**  
**

Magnus groaned and opened his eyes as the annoying tone of his cellphone ringing. "Hello?" He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Magnus?" Kurt sounded tired. "I know you're supposed to have the day off, but I really need your help on this case. Can you get into town as fast as you can?" He whispered a hoarse: "Yes," and got out of bed.

He managed to gulp down a cup of coffee, before he went to the bathroom and got himself dressed, brushed his teeth, and got out the door. He wondered what on earth could have made Kurt call him on such an ungodly hour in the morning. The caffeine spread in his body, and he was glad, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to drive.

The drive took only 10 minutes, he didn't live too far out of town. The yellow police markings outside a Centrum house alerted him to the location. He stopped the car and got out, Kurt coming towards him. "Good to see you," He said, handing Magnus a bagel, "I guess you didn't have time for breakfast." Magnus accepted the bagel, and they went inside.

Nyberg met them in the door. "I'm warning you," he said to Magnus who were chewing on the bagel. "You're gonna wish you didn't eat that when you see what happened to them." He led them to the living room. "A man and a woman were reported dead by their flatmate. Both in their early 20's. We've identified them as Anna Karlsson and Jerry Olsen, both students at Lund university."

Magnus saw the bodies, and forced himself to breathe slowly. There was blood everywhere. Whoever had killed them, he or she had certainly taken their time with them. "Their flatmate came home a few hours ago and found them dead." Kurt appeared in the doorway with a young woman wrapped in his jacket, trembling from head to toe. "This is Hanna Lindstrom, she reported them."

The poor girl was trembling as Magnus laid his hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Hanna," he said softly, "I'm detective Martinsson. Why don't you come with me?" She nodded, not looking at him, but took his arm as they went outside. He took of his jacket and gently wrapped her in it. "You're safe now," he said softly, and led her to his car, putting her in the front seat with him.

The drive out of town was quiet. Hanna stared out of the window, Magnus focused on driving. "I'm taking you home to my place, is that okay?" She nodded. "We'll take you in for questioning tomorrow." He gave her a small smile."We'll find out who did this, I promise."

She didn't say a word as he unlocked the door. "Welcome to my humble abode," he smiled and led her inside. The light was on, and he showed her the guestroom. "Do you want to stay here?" She nodded, and took of his jacket. "I believe this belongs to you." He smiled gratefully, and laid it in the hall.

Hanna sat down in the livingroom, looking around. Magnus looked at her. "Would you like some coffee?" She nodded. He put on a little bit, and poured it into two cups. "Here you go," He said, handing it to her. "Drink that, and I'll get you to bed." She gave him a weak smile and drank. They sat like that, the silence growing between them.

The cups were empty, and Magnus led her back to the guestroom. "C-Can you stay with me tonight?" She didn't let go of his arm, and he nodded. "Of course," he said, "Of course." She laid down, pulling the covers close. He laid down beside her, eyes on her face the entire time. "Go to sleep," he murmured, "I'll look after you." She smiled weakly and closed her eyes, her breath slowing after a few minutes.

Magnus looked at her until he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to dreamland. He barely registered that Hanna laid her hand on his. In the afternoon, he woke, finding Hanna and himself locked in a shielded embrace. "Hello," Hanna whispered, and he smiled.

"Slept well?" She nodded. "A bit." He got up and made them some coffee before they left for the station. Hanna said she wasn't hungry. Kurt greeted them and smiled. "Good to see you, Ms. Lindstrom." He nodded to Magnus. "We've got a few witness sightings. It seems that the killer forcibly entered the house. Nyberg found traces of hair and blood. They've been sent to the forensics."

Magnus nodded. "I'll do the questioning," he said to Kurt, who opened his mouth to object, but Magnus cut him off. "Okay." Kurt showed them to questioning room 2, motioning for Hanna to go inside, which she did. Magnus sat down in front of her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Hanna giggled a little.

"So, you came home earlier from a party?" Hanna nodded. "Anna said she would come pick me whenever I wished, I just had to call her. So, I called her around 3:15 AM, but she didn't pick up the phone. I tried calling Jerry, but he wouldn't pick up either. So I decided to walk home."

"I came home, and I saw that the door was open. Anna and Jerry would never leave the door open, they always locked it before going to bed. I grabbed an axe which stood outside, and when I came inside, they were…" Hanna's voice trailed off, her eyes swimming with tears. "It's alright," Magnus said.

"A-A-And when I came into the livingroom, I saw them, there was blood everywhere…" Hanna wiped her eyes, "And that's when I called you." Magnus looked at her. "Okay. That's all we need for now." He showed her the way out. "Do-Do I still have to stay at your place?" She looked so fragile. Magnus nodded. "Yes, that would be the safest. If this killer isn't taken soon, he or she might go for you, and I won't let that happen."


	2. An unpleasant surprise

**Hold me 'till sunrise**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_My only property is my OC's._

Hanna didn't say a word as they stepped out into Magnus's office. Anne-Britt followed them. "I've fixed a hotel room for you, miss Lindstrom. If you wish for someone to come with you, I'm sure Detective Martinsson would be glad to help." Magnus nodded. "I can stay if you wish me to."

Anne-Britt smiled, obviously relieved. "That's settled then. We don't take any chances with your security, especially since there's a chance that the killer might come for you." Hanna paled. "You think so?" Anne-Britt nodded. "That's why I came here to talk to you in the first place. Do you know a man by the name Rolf Karlsen?"

Hanna looked like she was about to faint. "Tha-That's the caretaker of the student home. He…" Her voice trailed off. "Rolf Karlsen?" Magnus looked at Anne-Britt. "Wasn't he the suspect in a murder case… around 15 years ago or something? I remember reading about it in the paper."

"Yeah, Kurt was on it. Worked his arse off to prove that Karlsen was innocent. But the thing is… We found drops of his blood at the murder scene, and we're taking him in for questioning." Anne-Britt and Magnus sighed and looked at Hanna. "Maybe I should take you to the hotel." Hanna nodded, eyes shining with tears.

They walked out to Magnus's car, and drove to the Seagull Hotel, which wasn't far off from the town centre of Ystad. The receptionist was waiting for them. "Here's the key to your room." Magnus looked at the number. 22. He smiled gratefully, and took Hanna's arm, leading her into the lift which took them to the second floor.

Hanna unlocked the door, and walked into the room. It was big enough, but with only one bed. She sat down on it, and looked out the window, the sun was shining. But she felt as if it mocked her, it was as if it knew that she should have died instead of Anna and Jerry.

She registered that the detective sat down beside her, and laid a hand on her back. "You go resting, I'll keep watch." He moved over to the cushioned chair and sat down, looking at her as she tried to sleep.

His gun was in the holster, a weary expression on his face. There was something Hanna wasn't telling him. His eyes threatened to close, but he stayed awake.

Hanna watched him as she woke up a while later. He had done exactly what he wasn't supposed to: falling asleep on duty. But she didn't blame him at all. She turned around as she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out, and and answered the call.

"Hello Hanna." The voice sent chills down her spine. "What do you want?" She whispered, keeping an eye on Magnus. "Oh I merely wished to say hello, love. You know how much I've missed you." She shuddered, "No, I don't." She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Go look out your window." She reluctantly did as he asked, and nearly dropped the phone. He stood outside hotel, looking up at her, a dangerous smirk on his face. "Hello, little sister."

**And…. Yeah, you've got the drill.**


End file.
